Even If My Heart Breaks
by rachelnn
Summary: "While I sit, staring at the head of ashy blonde hair that makes me want to jump up and do some sort of animal mating call.." Peeta/OC-AUish
1. Beginning Of Sorts

**A/N: Let's see what you guys all think about this. Random idea, review if you like!**

I'm Only Going To Break Your Heart

* * *

It was kind of funny - well only if you had a twisted sense of humor. Sometimes I found it freaking hilarious, I would just laugh to myself at the hilarity of our situation. Well not really, I was tempted, if I actually did that then maybe I wouldn't be so tempted to burst into tears at times. Okay, that was dramatic too, I wasn't going to cry about it, just pout - slightly.

Close your eyes and picture this, an English classroom filled with the 16 year olds of District 12. The paint is slightly peeling on the walls, it chips off in chunks which makes for a great pass time when the teacher drones on and on about old fart fantasy writers like Meyer and Rowling. Then again this paint is probably lead based and I shouldn't be touching it. More durable they say, more durable and hazardous to your health. Now, picture a girl with long, dark brown hair sitting at staring unashamed at the back of Peeta Mellark's head. That's me. Now want to know the sad - yet somewhat funny part?

While I sit, staring at the head of ashy blonde hair that makes me want to jump up and do some sort of animal mating call. Peeta Mellark, the love of my life stares at my best friend Katniss Everdeen. Shit eh? Cockblocked by my best friend because the love of my life, stares at her like she's the love of his life.  
Now for the even better part, while Peeta is staring at Katniss in intervals, she's staring out of the window uninterested in the lesson, the world and looking out into the yard, most likely thinking about Gale Hawthorne, I swear they're going to date even if he is two years older. It will happen, they will get married and have little Hawthorne babies.

I've almost completed the circle, now while Katniss stares outside like she's searching for Gale, Gale, if he was in this classroom would be staring at me. WHAO! Calm down, not in the same lustful manner I stare at Peeta, if anything he'd probably smack me if he saw me undressing that baker boy with my eyes. He'd be watching out for me back he's my brother and that's just what he does. I have a pretty large family, it's not overly large but it's enough that it makes you think of it as pretty big.

Of course there is Gale, he's the oldest at 18, the hunter, provider all that jazz. He's the man of the house now. Then there's me, the future Mrs. Jessica Mellark, Jessica Hawthorne, 16, a little too concentrated on boys and I really don't like hunting unless I have to help. Which isn't often I scare everything away apparently. Then come the young-in's Rory, Vick and Posy. Rory is turning 13 this year, Vick is a whole whopping 7 years old and Posy, the baby of the family just turned 2. No seriously her birthday was two days ago.

"Your History teacher wants me to remind you guys that you have a test next week, so study hard" Mrs. Logmarch sing's in her annoying little voice making a note on the black board behind her. I groan loudly from my seat making Katniss look back towards me with slight annoyance, and Peeta wretch his head away from her direction and towards his book, not that I was watching him out of the corner of my eye or anything.

"Now, for Friday's class- Ms. Hawthorne please direct your attention to the front of the class, I'm sure Ms. Everdeen and yourself can discuss your dislike for History later- I want a two page report on.." I giggle seeing Katniss scowl at me before she righted herself in the proper direction and I returned my focus on the front of the room and Peeta.

Peeta Mellark you will be mine.


	2. I'm Fast, but lazy Fear me?

**A/N: If you're solid wanting Peeta and Katniss together, you probably shouldn't read this story. Just sayin' So don't send me messages telling me how wrong it is if you can't be opening minded.**

* * *

"GO!"  
"Uhh I don't really want to.."  
"Jessica! Run!" Kelsey a fellow classmate urges as our gym team tries to complete the relay race. I didn't really like gym I wasn't going to lie, the pointless running and all, I didn't see the point I walked to and from school everyday. That was to The Seam and back, that's a pretty big trek even for a lazy person like me.

"Well Kelsey you see-"  
"Jessica just run and get it over with" Katniss hisses. Easy for her to say she was a pretty fast runner, I was like super fast and people always stared at me with their jaws dropped. No I didn't like running but that doesn't mean I was bad at it. There were reasons that I was brought hunting over the years I was a super quick runner, light on my feet but I loathed anything physically demanding. I sigh seeing Peeta take off for his team which urges me, I sprint away from my team easily and touch the far side of the gym grabbing the slim metal bar in record time, as I start my run back I se Peeta staring at me with wide eyes from the halfway point. I suppress a grin easily slowing to a jog and making it back to my team handing the bar to a stunned Kelsey. "Better hurry up we're one behind" I tell her lightly not meaning to sound as condescending as I did but she glared anyways.

"This is why we don't have friends" I sigh taking a seat next to Katniss who was sitting on the floor now watching the races with concentration.  
"Because you run your mouth? or the fact we have no desire to have friends?" she asks briefly looking at me with a small smirk on her face. I laugh briefly as Kelsey finally returns the bar to it's place and starts her painfully slow run back. Honestly the town girls really needed to eat a little less and walk a little more or something.

"Jessica?"  
I close my eyes, oh my god that voice was even better saying my name then I imagined. I see Katniss staring at me in confusion when I open my eyes and I tip my head back to see Peeta Mellark standing above me.  
He was sweaty, but still gorgeous as ever, I think I have developed a very unhealthy obsession with this boy.  
"Mellark, good race" I smirk righting my body so I didn't have to look up at him upside down. He smiles, oh that smile, "You to, I just wanted to say, Wow you're fast!" he exclaims but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Katniss who had lost interest ing the conversation and was watching our team cheer on it's final racer.

"Well, I try" I say trying to get his attention once more. He startles slightly and shakes his head smiling down at me, and just like that with a quick nod her was gone. I flop down beside Katniss in a huff. She didn't know about my feelings for Peeta, anything to do with feelings was wasted on her. That and sure, we were best friends but we weren't the normal giggling girls who gossiped. All he noticed was her, it was like she held the sun or something. I had to change that, I just had to find a way to change that...

* * *

The Reaping was in 2 days, I had two days to put my plan into action. I was going to work out, I was going to run and get up early, I would volunteer for the games.  
Okay, not really who was I kidding I would be dead in a day...or maybe not? Could I do it? I ponder this for a moment pushing my food around my plate. Katniss shot this rabbit, I couldn't get food if I had to not unless I could chase it down. Well this sucks, I could always seduce him?


End file.
